


one fine afternoon

by sseundalkhom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Domestic Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, hongyoon - Freeform, too much kisses for my liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: All the things happen between them, either unspoken or audible for any one could explain. Sweet and all fondness for their liking while each other are in a thick warm embrace, it’s just easy to tell that they are in love with each other and very hard to tear them apart from each another.





	one fine afternoon

The buzzing sound from the television and steering coffee machine, everything seems off aside from the noisiness machine. A pair couple sits in front of the television, ignore what has been showing and chattering through the screen. They are engulfed in each other’s warmness, Joshua intertwines his finger around Jeonghan while the latter lets the older to rest his head on his shoulder like the usual they always do in every single time if they can. Humming while rubbing the thumb against the skin, tingles over the feeling as they feel each other's touches although they have been doing it every time they get together. No one is getting tired of doing so. 

A slight move from Jeonghan to put his leg on Joshua’s lap. He snuggles closer to the latter. Joshua doesn't mind at all over his action to get closer than anyone could tell that the proximity is saying no gap between them, but Jeonghan’s body says otherwise. There, he pesters himself more to Joshua as if he wants to be glued towards the man. He sniffs Joshua’s scent. _So addicting_ , moreover Joshua changed his perfume days ago into musk something which drives the latter crazier right now. 

“Han,” he calls. The man in his embrace merely hums. 

“Nothing,” he says, planting a kiss on the crown of his head, rubbing it gently before giving another kiss on his hair. They get back at ease. As if they are very contented in each other’s company. Every second pass as they wordlessly keep enveloping each another while they are paying attention to the cartoon since Joshua insists so in their free time. 

“Isn’t it lovely?” 

Joshua raises a single brow. “Who?” 

“Us?” Jeonghan lifts up his face, lips directly place on the jaw of Joshua. He nibbles slightly to give a touch there. Joshua chuckles. 

“As always, I guess.” His unoccupied hand trails over Jeonghan’s leg, rubbing it gently as the hand goes up to his thigh then to his inner thigh. Jeonghan let out a silent whimper, holding Joshua’s hand to not cross the line at the wrong time. 

He smirks. “Did I startle you?” 

“A lot, your touch startle me in every bit of it. So don’t - it's our free day,” he complains. Jeonghan plays his free finger to Joshua’s chest, drawing some circle or heart or random line across it. 

Joshua takes his hand and kisses it, before laces their finger back. He pulls him to sit between his leg and countlessly place smooches on Jeonghan’s face and neck, unknotting their finger and letting it free on its own to move. Joshua’s finger quickly finds its way to trail back on Jeonghan’s thigh and massages it gently while he is toying with Jeonghan’s lip. 

The latter let out the _indubitable_ moan which Joshua adores it a lot. A simple whimper and moan from Jeonghan’s lips as he touches him ardently. Joshua chuckles secretly as he breaks the knot. He smiles when he sees Jeonghan blinking and ready to complain about his service. He purses his lips front. 

“Someone is watching,” he giggles, once notices a petite man who being there for a second before and still watching them. 

“So, no good morning for me?” 

Jeonghan chortles. “It’s afternoon, our vocal boss. So good afternoon, Jihoon.” He salutes him with a big grin plastering his face. So does Joshua, without saluting but giving a warm smile as he opens his arm to welcome him. Jihoon straightforwardly runs to a hug which Joshua offers to him. They sit on the couch like a little family afterwards, watching the cartoon together. 

Someone coughs deliberately. Joshua looks up as he recognises the familiar fake cough. He beams at the figure who places his hand on the waist. “Mind to give me my little pudding back, Joshua?” 

Jihoon snorts. “I’m not little.” 

“Yeah, you aren’t but the only little figure which fits in my embrace and every bit of me, _sweetheart_.” As he calls Jihoon by a pet name, Joshua instantly opens his arm and let Seungcheol drag him out of the embrace and take him into his own. He smells Jihoon’s hair. A nice scent he always looks for in every minute which soothing his worry.

Seungcheol kisses the back of Jihoon’s head. 

“So warm,” Jihoon compliments, nuzzling his nose into Seungcheol’s neck as he wraps the latter by his little hand. 

“Indeed.” Seungcheol plants another kiss against the petite’s hair. “I miss you,” Jihoon mutters silently under his breath. Without replying, Seungcheol only needs to tighten his grip around Jihoon’s low back and tapping gently on it as the assurance for him to enjoying his company. 

Joshua glances at the pair. “You’ve been a roommate and still missing each other.” 

Seungcheol smiles smugly. “4 years and so on, we’ll be still missing each other. And can not live without each other.” 

Joshua shakes his head in amusing look, pulling Jeonghan tight into his hug. “Just same goes to us, right baby?” He tilts his head to one side as he waits for Jeonghan’s response. 

Jeonghan lazily lifts his face and meets Joshua’s eyes, he nods slowly. In a blink of the eyes, Joshua gets back to smooch him. 

It is just a nice day to spend with their loved ones in numerously affection, showering each other with their dedicated love. Four of them continue at watching the cartoon in each other’s bear hug on a fine day. 


End file.
